


The Warmth Of Winter

by cellostiel



Series: KC Writes About Greek Mythology [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Long-Distance Relationship, Prose Poem, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: You don't much mind the cold; you never have.It is a part of you —like Poseidon and the oceanlike Zeus and his lightning —it is how it has always been.~The story of the god of the Underworld, and his beloved queen.A prose poem about love, loneliness, and waiting for winter.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: KC Writes About Greek Mythology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Warmth Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem I wrote at the start of the year, and decided to dust off and post now. 
> 
> Dedicated to Lord Hades, who loves his wife very very much. <3
> 
> Please enjoy!!

She is here from fall to spring;

sometimes it is six months

but only sometimes. 

There are years where winter goes on and on and on

her hands clinging to yours 

reluctant to let go.

Other years, winter passes in the blink of an eye

and you lose to summer's warmth for what feels like eons.

Lately, winters are unpredictable:

some will stop in February, their time cut short

then resume in April for a day, a brief flash gone as quick as it came.

Some come and go like the tides

like a tug of war between realms.

Some are warm all through December

then, in the middle of January

she comes crashing in like a storm

puffed cheeks, heaving breaths

and you hold her until the tremors ease.

You miss the days when winter was a steady, regular thing

when you knew nearly down to the day how long she would stay

and how long she would be away.

Now there are days where you wake 

and the bed beside you is cold before its time. 

You don't much mind the cold; you never have.

It is a part of you — 

like Poseidon and the ocean

like Zeus and his lightning — 

it is how it has always been.

But there is something special, something beautiful

about the gentle warmth she brings

the way it softens and melts your harsh edges.

Were you not a god yourself, you would worship her. 

Hell, who are you kidding?

You already do.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/cellostiel)


End file.
